


Unimaginable

by tenchittaprr



Category: Bollywood RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchittaprr/pseuds/tenchittaprr
Summary: Because after one film crush is back and SRK at 55 is still hot :)
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

I can't believe this happened to me. Me - the one who always tried to live morally, do good and don't hurt others. Am I not veterinarian for that reason? Am I not Justine, whose name means justice?!  
It sounds like a bad joke right now, but no one will laugh. No one even know about what happened. No one would believe me but do I really want to share this with someone? I'm too ashamed. No one will ever know but this written notebook pages. 

No one besides me, him and his family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry in advance for mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything began after I finished school with title of veterinary technician. I never imagined that I'll find myself in India but thanks to one of my teacher it was possible. We had great contact together and Lucas knew I've always been interested in asian cultures. His good friend needed worker in his clinic in Mumbai.

\- You need to take this chance! Isn't it like a dream come true?

\- Yes, it is... But it's soo far away, different language and I don't have experience yet! It's big responsibility and I don't want to disappoint you and your friend.

\- And you won't. You were really good student and everyone have to begin somewhere Justine. I believe in you. 

\- That's true but you know me. I always overthink things. And this one is really big thing. 

\- Yes I know, but don't let that destroy your future. You have to belive in yourself just like others do. I can't see why would girl like you doubt in her abilities. Listen to me and try. Otherwise you'll regret it. 

And I listened to him. I flew to India and started working for his friend Pankaj.  
His clinic was second best in Mumbai with 5 people beside him as a boss and mee mostly as assistant. Everyone were really nice and understanding. I had especially good relationship with Pooja. She was gorgeous, few years older woman, who was truly helpful to me. I lived in doctors house next to our clinic so I was always ready to every emergency call. One month passed by in blick of an eye in good atmosphere, working with animals and learning more about India and its culture. I started to adjust myself and feel happy. Only one thing was missing - my family and friends... I contacted them as much as I could but different time zones didn't make it easy. 

Then came one day when I had to go alone for a home visit to sick dog. But it wasn't just ordinary dog. And ordinary home... 

\- Justine! You'd go to Mannat! We had a call saying his dog is feeling bad. I have patient at that time and rest is busy too. Congrats! - said Pooja evidently excited. 

\- Why? What it Mannat? - I asked her totally clueless. 

\- Don't you remember? I told you this already - it's Shah Rukh Khan's house. 

\- Oh... - she indeed told me this earlier. - Yes, now I remember. Is he our client? 

\- Not really. He use his private vet but he has holiday and SRK called us. His dog is sick and he doesn't want to wait. You have to go there and check what's wrong. Congrats! You have opportunity to meet big movie star Justine haha. 

Wow. This was totally new and exciting. Not that I was his biggest fan or something. I've watched few movies when I was a kid and enjoyed it but not really up to date with him. Even though I was little stressed. He's biggest Indian star. Surely many people would die to meet him and I will. And treat his dog. 

\- I go there alone? 

\- As I said. I'm busy and everyone else too. Just go there and do your best. 

\- I always do my best! Regardless of who is the owner. 

In half an hour I got out of the taxi in front of the big entry gate. I walked towards security man and introduced myself. After looking at me weirdly and contacting someone via walkie-talkie he opened wicket for me. 

\- Follow me ma'am. 

We get through and I saw Mannat in full grace. I remember that I was shocked and thought "isn't it too much?". It looks like a freaking castle! Yes beautiful, but still too much for me. I'm used to have modest life and in moment this house overwhelmed me.   
We get through garden to building entry.  
Did I say 'to much' at outside? Inside was ever richer! My God! Walls, floors, furniture - everything looked like a palace. I try to watch it discreetly but don't know if I succeed.   
Then I heard steps coming from left. 

\- Sir, the vet is here. 

I looked at the side and there he was. Shah Rukh Khan himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I - wearing white polo shirt with our clinic logo, paired with white midi skirt and white sneakers.  
He - in stretched dark shirt and black sweatpants. Had knee braces on one leg and crutch in hand.  
We looked at each other for few moments, both expecting something different than what we see. He probably expected men or at least Indian lady. Not caucasian, short girl with blond hair and light eyes. And I? Didn't expect him to look so bad. Men head taller than me, with clear arms muscles, hair little too long, dark circles under eyes and undoubtedly older than I remembered from movies.

He came little closer.

\- Hello - gave me hand and smiled. - What's your name? - I know that voice. It's really him.

\- Hello - I said and shake his hand. - I'm Justine, from Pankaj's veterinarian clinic. Your dog is not feeling well, right sir?

\- Shah Rukh. Nice to meet you. Yes, come with me.

Security guy left and we were slowly going further inside SRK's villa. I have never in my life seen so much richness and splendor. I still tried not to look like tourist in a museum. A slight shiver crawled at my back.

\- So what happened to your dog? - I asked as we walked slowly through next corridor.

\- She didn't touch her food since yesterday, only lays whole time in bed and looks pitiful. That's Suhanna's dog and she'll get furious if something happened to her.

\- Suhanna? It's your daughter?

He turned his head toward me and nodded.

\- You're not a fan, are you?

\- Sorry... I saw few movies years ago but that's all.

\- That's fine - he smirked - at least you won't steal anything and sell on eBay.

\- WHAT?

\- You wouldn't believe what people can do.

We reached a big alley where the dog's lair stood and inside dog itself. Really pretty one - older, lablador type with light fur.

\- That's Sona. She's 6. Normally is quite lively but since yesterday not anymore.

\- Hi Sona. - I came slowly forward and let her smell my hand. - Let's try without muzzle to not stress you more.

I get glowes on and slowly checked on her eyes, teeth, paws and belly. She looked interested but also in pain.

\- What a beautiful doggie you are Sona. It looks like she has problem with stomach. What was her last meal?

\- Let me think... Yesterday I had guests and she ate some grilled meat.

\- Grilled meat? Don't you know dogs shouldn't eat those things? - I looked at him disappointed.

-It wasn't me who gave it to her but Sanjay, my friend. I know she should not eat this but was to late.

I picked up my bag and took syringe and syrup, which was new and hard to open.  
Shah Rukh stretched his hand...

\- Let me... - but I already lifted slightly my shirt, got it around plug and twisted to open the bottle. Then I've put my shirt back inside skirt at which he looked away. Respectful man, I thought.

\- Sorry, I always do that.

\- It's ok. Feel free to. - said looking back at me.

I gave Sona one dose of medicine, then once again checked her stomach. I've put my hand right below rib and felt something weird. It was some kind of bump, size of a nail. I very carefully examined it when Sona whined and snapped at me with her teeth. 

\- Sona still! Oh fuck, she bited you!

Her attack made me sit on ground from earlier kneeling position. Shah Rukh wanted to bend toward me but he had problems with his knee. He held out his hand instead and I grabbed it to get up.

\- She tried to. I'm ok.

\- You're injured. Let me see it. I'm so sorry for her. She must be really sick because it's totally not like her. - he took my left hand and examined it while holding delicately. 

I had a moment to look at him from close distance. Frowned brows, brown eyes with long eyelashes, humpy nose and full lips. I compared his face with what I remembered from childhood and got to conclusion - even if he doesn't look best at this moment, without a doubt he's still handsome man.  
He looked me straight in the eyes and caught me staring.

\- I'm really sorry for Sona. You should get that treated.

\-- It's fine, really. Just a scratch. She's in pain that coused this reaction. I want to take her with me to clinic. Found weird small bump on her rib that must be checked.

\- Oh.. Ok. Then I get us car and we'll go if that's needed.

He slowly got away and called someone. I looked at Sona again.  
\- It's fine doggie, I hurted you so you defend yourself. - I said as kneeled down to my bag again, took disinfection and bandage and treated my wound. It wasn't big, just few teeth marks and little blood. I started wrapping bandage around my hand when Shah Rukh came back.

\- Let me help you this time - and took once more my hand to help me stand up.

Two hand were needed to tie the knot so he pulled me a little while he leaned against the wall to keep the balance without crutch. He was really delicate with that.

\- Does it hurt much? - asked looking at my face carefully.

\- No. Just a little. It's not the first and not last time it happens so not a big deal. But does she have all needed vaccinations?

\- Of course she has, we take good care of her - he finished tying - Ready.

\- Thank you. 

\- Sir! Car is ready. - one of security guys came.

\- Let's go then.

We got Sona inside auto quite easily. She sat between me and Shah Rukh on the back seat. Clinic was only 10 minutes away from his house so we got there in time he ended a call with his daughter, assuring her that Sona will be alright.  
We walked inside. Three persons waiting in corridor were in pure shock at sigh of biggest Bollywood star walking right in front of them. Maria, our receptionist, stood as frozen when we walked toward her.

-Maria, is some room free? Halo?! Maria! - I asked loudly.

\- What's going on here? - Pankaj got out of his gabinet - Ohh.. mr Shah Rukh welcome!... Justine?

\- I asked mister Shah Rukh to come with me while we must check further his dog. She has something weird on last rib and clearly that hurts.

\- Alright. And what happened to your hand? You didn't use muzzle, did you?

\- I didn't... But it's nothing. Barely a scratch, really. - I said quickly but already knew what was coming.

\- Even if, you know the rules. You have to go get treatment and injection. I examine mr Khan's dog. You are free today, go now. - he turned toward him - Sir, please follow me.

Knew it... I looked at Shah Rukh Khan last time, said goodbye to him and Sona. 

\- Hope you'll be fine. - he smiled at me warmly.

\- Thank you sir - I smiled back- Goodbye.

And I leaved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add some photos which inspired me to what things looked like. Here we go :   
> https://theeffortlesschic.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/how_to_style_a_white_linen_skirt_2.jpg  
> https://www.zazzle.com/need_some_space_polo_shirt-235685036869943435  
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0061/8627/0804/products/1_132_82.jpg?v=1571717578  
> https://m.vk.com/photo-32294153_365379861?list=album-32294153_150675723&z=photo-32294153_365379861%2Falbum-32294153_150675723  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BogDOvxCIAEgzuO?format=jpg&name=large  
> https://study.com/cimages/multimages/16/hand-2103085_1280.jpeg


End file.
